Deferens Scientam
Geneza W galaktyce odległej od Drogi Mlecznej przed eonami narodziła się cywilizacja obcej rasy. Rozwijała się ona w czasach gdy na naszej planecie dopiero pojawiały się złożone organizmy morskie.Gdy na Ziemi pojawiły się ryby pancerne owa rasa podbiła już swój rodzimy układ gwiezdny i miała kolonie "pozasłoneczne".Z wieku na wiek pięła się ona na wyżyny postępu nawet dziś niedostępne dla ludzkości i większości ras obcych(a na Ziemi rozpoczął się własnie Trias).Jednak taki stan rzeczy, mimo wyjątkowo spokojnej historii tych obcych, skończył się w końcu wojną w tak apokaliptycznej skali że z ich rasy przetrwało zaledwie kilka małych i "zacofanych" kolonii na absolutnych rubieżach upadłego imperium.Jednak upadek tej cywilizacji trwał dalej.Ataki wrogich ras, zarazy i szok spowodowany taka katastrofa niemal doszczętnie wybił do niedawna utopijną cywilizację.Jedna z grup ocalałych postanowiła odszukać jeden ze szczytowych osiągnięć technologii - Bramę Międzygalaktyczną.Po latach szukania i walki o przetrwanie udało im się odnaleźć ten relikt, do tego wciąż działał.Postanowiono wezwać resztę ocalałych i ruszyć w nieznane odbudować cywilizację. Olbrzymia armada aktywowała ten cud i ruszyła do sąsiedniej Galaktyki- miliony lat później nazwana Drogą Mleczną. Przybycie Mimo zaawansowania Bramy podróż Armady trwała dziesiątki lat(dla nich bo na "zewnątrz" minęło dużo więcej).W międzyczasie na statkach odbudowywano społeczeństwo oraz technologię.Niestety te najbardziej zaawansowane przepadły,często bezpowrotnie.Jednak gdy Armada wychynęła z podprzestrzeni w Drodze Mlecznej istniało raptem kilka zaawansowanych cywilizacji(na Ziemi ustępowały ostatnie skutki impaktu meteorytu który przyniósł koniec dinozaurom).Armada dotarła wówczas do Ziemi i wybudowała kilkanaście posterunków w Układzie Słonecznym.Reszta (80% około) powędrowała dalej- o tych słuch zaginął bezpowrotnie-jedynym śladem po nich jest rasa Ol'arhan. Wiek za wiekiem w Układzie Słonecznym rozkwitało państwo obcych.Po niezliczonych latach kolejne pokolenia badaczy zauważyły pierwsze hominidy.Postanowiono podjąć się próby hodowli tych istot celem wielkiego eksperymentu naukowego.Długowieczni obcy zaczęli coraz bardziej ingerować w ewolucję człowieka aż w pewnym momencie( powstanie homo erectusa) specjalnymi retrowirusami zmodyfikowali jego DNA- narodziły się w tym pamiętnym roku 2 rasy: Neandertalczyk- mający być siłą roboczą i Homo sapiens sapiens- mający być żołnierzem,naukowcem i współpracownikiem obcych każących od tego czasu nazywać się Deferens Scientam (moderniści) lub bogami(odłam tradycyjny).Korzystając ze swojej niewyobrażalnie rozwiniętej technologii i zastępów ludzi rozpoczęli tworzenie Nowego Imperium. Czasy starożytne/"Złoty Wiek" Pierwsza ludzka cywilizacja techniczna powstała na terenach jakie dziś znamy pod nazwa Sumer.Kolejne pojawiały się bardzo szybko(Egipt,Hyberia,Liberum Nun,Atlantus) jednak ówczesny świat był pełen kontrastów.Z jednej strony istniały wspaniałe miasta pełne technologicznych cudów po ulicach której spacerowali ludzi i z antropomorfizowani Deferensi.Z drugiej strony jednak istniały całe "rezerwaty" ludzi i neandertalczyków żyjących na "dziko".Bogowie stworzyli na Ziemi armie które wkrótce walczyły na wielu globach przynosząc śmierć obcym i coraz większa cześć fałszywym bogom.Gdy "bogowie" obsiali swoją cywilizacją spory kawał Drogi Mlecznej postanowili, widząc że przez swoją długowieczność i szczątkowo populację trudno im będzie zarządzać tak wielkim państwem, postanowili po raz kolejny "wpłynąć" na przyspieszoną i tak ponad miarę ewolucję homo sapiens.W pierwszej fazie eksperymentu wybitnym jednostkom podano serum "Profectus" i stworzono wówczas Homo Sapiens Superior- podstawę kasty rządzącej.Jednak doszło do czegoś jeszcze dziwniejszego-dwójka "bogów" o imionach Epona i Svarog wzięli ludzkich partnerów i powstali Nefilimi-najpotężniejsza rasa, post-ludzie.Bogowie oficjalnie podzielili się wówczas na 2 obozy.Moderniści na czele z Eponą i Svarogiem objęli we władanie kolonie połozone na rubieżach a tradycjonaliści typu Zeus(Odyn),Izyda,Veles oraz Jahwe Układ Słoneczny i klika sąsiadujących z nim układów.Co prawda po obu stronach szybko rozwinął się gatunek Nefilimów(co ciekawe 12 Nefilimów-potomków miał Jahwe) i w sumie konflikt rozbijał się bardziej o poglądy na temat traktowania ludzi i władze nad dominium.Obie strony szybko zaczęły się zbroić i prowadzić zimnowojenną politykę.Coraz częściej dochodziło do utarczek na granicach a w obozie tradycjonalistów narodziło się przekonanie o własnej boskości(dzięki temu ludzkość dziś ma m.in piramidy i inne megalityczne budowle).W obozie modernistów modyfikowano coraz większą ilość ludzi do standardu Superior a Nefilimi byli zjawiskiem niemal "powszechnym".Sytuacja ta skończyła się w końcu wybuchem potężnego konfliktu który w większości mitologii świata został zapamiętany przez ocalałych z niej "dzikusów" jako Apokalipsa,Ragnarok itp.Wśród Deferens Scientam jako Ultimum Cadite. Ultimum Cadite Wojna ta rozpoczęła się atakiem tradycjonalistów na garnizony modernistów w Układzie Skh'ulanh. Atak potężnych ludzkich armii ślepo wierzących w potęgę "bogów" wspartych Superiorami i Nefilimami z Gwardii Przybocznej i Egzekutorami doszczętnie zniszczył siły modernistów.Kolejne bitwy mimo zaawansowania modernistów też zostały wygrane przez zindoktrynowane i liczniejsze armie ltradycjonalistów.Wojna zaczynała być coraz krwaw-sza, ginęły po obu stronach nieprzeliczone istnienia ludzkie, superiorowe, nefilimowie a nawet boskie.W krytycznym momencie wojny zginęli dowódcy modernistów-Svarog i Epona. Jednocześnie moderniści utracili niemal jednocześnie kilkaset układów gwiezdnych.W tak rozpaczliwej chwili, gdy modernistom zostało nieco ponad 100 planet, przegrupowane floty klinem wbiły się w tereny tradycjonalistów i uderzyły w stolicę wroga-Terrę(Ziemię).Ze względu na swoje poglądy tradycjonaliści mieszkali w orbitalnym mieście na ziemskiej orbicie.Skoncentrowany atak zniszczył je w kilka chwil a ci przebywający wówczas na Ziemi zginęli chwilę później w atomowych eksplozjach. Upadek Ziemi załamał atak.Przekonane o upadku swojego państwa modernistyczne siły, w akcie rozpaczy i zemsty, zaatakowały zdemoralizowane Upadkiem Bogów planety tradycjonalistów.Podczas tej wojny zginęli wszyscy "starzy bogowie" zostały tylko nieliczne nefilimy,pewna grupa superiorów oraz wyjątkowo przerzedzona populacja ludzka.Jednak to nie był koniec upadku ludzkiej cywilizacji- uwolniona przez tradycjonalistów broń biologiczna- Pożeracz oraz nanity- Plugawiciel jak i sztuczna inteligencja modernistów-Demon Mashine uderzyły na rozbitą cywilizację.W jednym momencie ludzkość stanęła na krawędzi zagłady.Jednak wola walki pozwoliła wygrać ludziom pod wodzą Nefilimów i Superiorów ocalić aż 100 planet dawnego Imperium.Po wygranej wojnie,na Ziemię wysłano specjalne nanity które usunęły ślady wysokiej technologii, oraz potężne bomby termojądrowe mające spustoszyć terraformowanego Marsa -dzięki temu ludzkość rozwijała się już normalnym tempem. Jednak niedokładność działania systemu nanitów oraz uderzeń bomb zaowocował przetrwaniem tysięcy archeologicznych anomalii na obu globach. Czasy po upadku Mroczny okres w historii tych ludzi wypełniony był jedynie wojną i trwogą.Maszyny zaawansowana nanotechnolegią zmieniały ludzi w pokraczne kreatury-Splugawionych-które to wałczyły z dawnymi braćmi głosząc supremację maszyny.Do tego wciąż szalała stworzona przez Velesa broń biologiczna- Pożeracz- wykorzystujące bio-statki insektoidalne stwory anihilujące biosferę planet.Dodatkowo Deferensi mimo swoich zaawansowanych postaci i technologii zostali wybici przez samych siebie. Nefilimi- jako synowie i córki bogów- wraz z nadludźmi ledwo opanowywali sytuację.Jednak w tych mrocznych czasach pojawiły się 2 postaci które odmieniły sytuację i poprowadziły tą część ludzkości ku lepszym czasom.Jednym z nich był Lanshor- syn Svaroga(prawdopodobnie pierwszy Nefilim-generał wojsk Svaroga), wspierał go syn Epony- Baal(dyplomata i przebiegły polityk,też Nefilim).Zreorganizowali armię,odbudowali przemysł i powołali nową armię.Gdy opanowali już sytuację uwolnili gniew swoich armii na wrogów. Rozpoczęli wyjątkowo krwawą i brutalną kampanię w której atomowym ogniem, deszczem plazmy i huraganem broni pulsowej zmiatali wrogów jednego po drugim.Wojna trwałą przez całe życie Lanshora, Baal dożył do dnia w którym ostanie siły wrogów zostały unicestwione.Odchodził w wieku 450 lat wiedząc że dał szansę swoim ludziom na osiągnięcie wielkości.W tym okresie również odkryto rasę na identycznym poziomie zaawansowania technologicznego, korzystające z niemal identycznych rozwiązań. Ol'arhan bo o nich mowa byli okazali się rasą będącą potomkami części dawnych,zaginionych Deferensów i rasy rozumnych gadów endemicznych dla Palavenu (ich świata macierzystego).Obie rasy szybko połączyły się w jeden organizm państwowy na zasadzie: ludzie i ol'arhan jednak łączy bycie dziedzictwem dawnych potężnych istot i muszą trzymać się razem celem obrony tego. Ol'arhan zaczęto wówczas tak samo jak ludzi tytułować Deferens Scientam.W czasach obecnych zarówno rasy ludzkie jak i ol'arhanie i ci z Kilik'chów którzy zdołali się zaadaptować do życia w zaawansowanej cywilizacji żyją a w wojsku umierają koło siebie.Dla Monarchów i Ariów taka kooperacja wielu ras jest zaskakująca i budzi skrajne reakcje jednak historia tej rasy pokazywała i pokazuje jedno- zaawansowanie tej rasy i jej zwycięstwa są i były owocami podejścia do problemu przez wiele najróżniejszych umysłów. Wojny Solarne Ziemia i państwo Deferens Scientam rozwijały się niezależnie przez wieki.O ile Ziemia w międzyczasie dokonała potężnego postępu to Deferensi przez ten czas rozwinęli się w nieznacznym stopniu, faktem jest że już wtedy prezentowali poziom rozwoju duży wyższy niż dzisiejsi Monarchowie(najbardziej zaawansowana ludzka cywilizacja).Ponowny kontakt z ludzkością Deferensi zanotowali około 3407 roku gdy flota patrolowa zniszczyła obcy statek.Był to ziemski krążownik.Oczywiście Deferensi szybko zbadali wrak i pozyskali terebajty danych na temat ludzkości.Jasne stało się wtedy że Ziemia już wie o istnieniu ich sił w tej części kosmosu.Decyzja była prosta- czas ujawnić się i pomóc "młodszym" braciom.Z tym że wówczas trwałą pierwsza z wojen solarnych i przybycie całkiem sporej floty tylko zaostrzyło konflikt.Mocarstwa Solarne o ile nie potraktowały obcych statków jako odwodów spoza Układu to uderzyły przekonane że są to legendarni tu Monarchowie lub jacyś inni obcy.Jednak to właśnie przybycie Deferensów skończyło I Wojnę Solarna- po prostu ich super-zaawansowana flota obezwładniła inne.Narzucili wtedy oni swoje rządy i ustabilizowali sytuację.Jednak gdy rządy pod kontrolą Deferensów okrzepły wycofali się bez słowa z Układu Słonecznego pełni rozczarowania dla swoich braci. Jednak po 50 latach sztucznie wytłumiony konflikt wybuch z nową siła.Tym razem w Układzie Solarnym pojawiła się zaawansowana broń Monarchów, Bractwa Aryjskiego, Zjednoczonych Planet Strzelca i Defensorów.Konflikt stał się czystą rzezią.Upadły państwa a cywilizacja szybko staczała się w odmęty szaleństwa. Deferensi tym razem tylko patrolowali obrzeża Układu celem zniszczenia każdego statku jaki chciałby go opuścić i być może roznieść wojnę do innych części kosmosu zajmowanych przez ludzi. Od tego czasu państwa Układu Słonecznego ocalałe z kataklizmu poprzysięgły zniszczenie "Starożytnych"(Deferensów). Wojna Dominiów Po wojnach Solarnych Starożytnych zauważyli Monarchowie, Bractwo Aryjskie i inne zaawansowane ludzkie kolonie. Zauważyły ale szybko odkryły że Deferensi mają gdzieś ich próby nawiązania kontaktów handlowo-naukowych. Jedynie na propozycję Monarchów odpowiedzieli pozytywnie jednakże współpraca była mała i nacechowana niechęcią.Trudno się dziwić że budzili strach swoją technologią.Nagły rozwój nanotechnologii i bioinżynierii u Monarchów u którego podstaw leżała współpraca ze Starożytnymi spowodował dodatkowo obawy iż oba te mocarstwa połączy współpraca militarna która podbije resztę.Podczas wojen dominiów Monarchowie i Deferensi co prawda wspierali się wzajemnie jednak o sojuszu nie było i dalej nie ma mowy.Jednak mimo tego że Dominium zajmuje i zajmowało również wtedy nieci ponad 150 planet nawet nie dało się zbliżyć do swoich granic.Flota niczym tarcza odpychała kolejne inwazje, regularna armia, wojska specjalne i poborowi miażdżyli armie wroga na ich własnych planetach.Dodatkowo po skutecznej obronie swoich granic postanowili zaatakować i doszczętnie wybili populacje kilkunastu światów, zniszczyli niezliczone floty i zdobyli sławę jako "Avatary Gniewu Bogów".Od tamtych mrocznych czasów ich polityka zmieniła się diametralnie.Tym razem sami wyciągnęli rękę do kilku zaawansowanych Dominiów by stworzyć sojusz zdolny zniszczyć inne dominia i narzucić reszcie ludzkości swoje panowanie.Wiadomo jedynie że Monarchowie i Bractwo Aryjskie mocno zainteresowały się tym pomysłem.Co przyniesie czas pokaże się kiedyś... Opis populacji W państwie stworzonym przed wiekami przez "prawdziwych" Deferens Scientam od zawsze istniało wiele ras.Obecnie jest to konglomerat złożony z Nefilimów,Ol'arhan,Homo Superior,Homo Sapiens,Kilik'chów wykorzystujący niemal niewolniczą pracę Homo Servantes oraz próbujący wciągnąć do tego wszystkiego Eosapiensów. Mimo takiej mozaiki jest to wyjątkowo zgodne społeczeństwo(zwłaszcza te 6 pierwszych ras)choć ostatnimi czasy narastają napięcia związane z buntami Servantów oraz atakami plemion Eosapiens niezainteresowanych asymilacja.Na razie sytuacja jest pod kontrola jednak gdy zbuntują się wszyscy Servanci jedno jest pewne-ręce Deferensów pokryją się krwią wymordowanej rasy(mimo liczebności prymitywniejsi Servanci nie mają szans z zaawansowanym wojskiem) Deferens Scientam (Creators) Przed wiekami najmniej liczną za to najpotężniejszą była niemal boska rasa rozbitków z innej galaktyki. Ich ciała były na poziomie pre-absolutu (niektórzy sprzeczają się nawet czy nie "dobili" do poziomu absolutu).To oni spowodowali tak naprawdę falę zdarzeń dzięki którym pojawiła się cywilizacja ludzka w kształcie jaki znamy.Do dziś pamięć o nich jest czczona a do tego ich DNA wciąż istnieje choć "zmieszane" z ludzkim w Nefilimach(bezpośrednich potomkach) jak i w Homo Superior(jako element terapii akcelerującej).Ich zdolności były na takim poziomie że dziś uważane są za mityczne.Sami Deferensi wyginęli podczas Ultima Cadite. Nephilim(Nefilim,Childrens of Gods) Potomkowie obcych spłodzeni z ludzkimi kobietami.Początkowo traktowani jako mutanty i istoty przeznaczone do eksterminacji.Z czasem okazali się doskonałym uzupełnieniem dla bogów.Byli oni wysokimi urzędnikami, najwyższymi kapłanami, generałami ich wojsk oraz najzdolniejszymi naukowcami.Po tym jak wszyscy bogowie zostali wybici zajęli ich miejsce i swoim geniuszem ocalili Deferensów przed zniszczeniem.Ich ciała są na poziomie post-ludzi(są o "poziom" lepsi od monarszych Pretorian), są władcami planet i elitą każdej deferensowej organizacji.Dodatkowo tworzą kilka super-elitarnych oddziałów które przyniosły tysiące razy zagładę wrogom.Ich populacja liczy obecnie około 6 mld. Ol'arhan Ol'arhan są rasą która w szybki sposób rozwijała się na swojej planecie pod wpływem tych Deferensów które opuściły Ziemię i powędrowały dalej w Drogę Mleczną. W zasadzie są tym czym u ludzi są Homo Superir gdyż w ich DNA są wyraźne ślady terapii akceleracyjnej przy użyciu DNA antycznych Deferensów.Mentalnie i fizjologicznie zaskakująco przypominają ludzi co pozwala m.in na zakładanie rodzin Ol'arhańsko-ludzkich (powstanie potomstwa wymaga co prawda in-vitro i kilku sprytnych manipulacji) oraz współprace przedstawicieli obu ras w ramach jednego zgodnego społeczeństwa. Są bardziej zaawansowani od Homo Superior jednak nie są na poziomie Nefilimów, do tego ich rasa nie jest zróżnicowana pod względem zaawansowania(czym "przebijają" w pewnym sensie ludzi).W federacji Deferens Scientam najczęściej są inżynierami lub wojskowymi gdyż w tych dwóch kierunkach przejawiają najwięcej talentów.Ich populacja oceniana jest na jakieś 16 mld. Homo Sapiens Superior Ulepszeni przed wiekami ludzie mający być w przeszłości podstawa "boskiego" społeczeństwa.Jednak los chciał inaczej i dziś są tym czym kiedyś dla bogów byli Nefilimi. Tworzą rządy planet, kadrę oficerską i trzon naukowy co powoduje że zaawansowanie tej cywilizacji jest kilkukrotnie wyższe niż innych ludzkich.Nie są co prawda na poziomie typowych post-ludzi i są nieco mniej zaawansowani od Ol'arhan ale żyją w pełnym zdrowi do 300 lat i są niesamowicie zdrowi oraz sprawni fizycznie i umysłowo.Populację tej rasy ocenia się na około 16-17 mld. Homo Sapiens Typowi ludzie, choć typowi dla swojej epoki i zaawansowania technologicznego.Inteligentniejsi,sprawniejsi i ładniejsi od swoich "ziemskich" odpowiedników gdyż nawet ich nie ominęły drobne ulepszenia z użyciem DNA Deferensów.Średnia życia to około 150-160 lat.Są oni podstawa społeczeństwa i poza tymi szczegółami opisanymi wcześniej ciężko coś innego o nich powiedzieć.Mimo że stosunkowo mało zaawansowani pod względem biologii są podstawą społeczeństwa. Homo Servantes Sztucznie wyhodowana rasa robotników powstała z użyciem DNA Neandertalczyka. Niżsi od ludzi, przeciętnie inteligentni za to diablo wytrzymali,silni i płodni doskonale sprawdzają się podczas prac w trudnych warunkach.Żyją w specjalnych strefach wydzielonych na terenie miast gdyż słabo odnajdują się na ulicach zaawansowanych miast.Mimo bycia niemal niewolnikami są traktowani z szacunkiem- nie zapominajmy Deferensi są dużo bardziej zaawansowana również pod tym względem rasą, jednak gdy zauważony zostaje bunt zostaje on szybko i zwykle krwawo stłumiony.Większość Servantesów lubi swoje życie jednak z roku na rok przybywa tych którzy chcą stać się pełnoprawnymi członkami społeczeństwa-a powoduje to póki co wysłanie do takich niezadowolonych AFS-u i Ol'arhańskich komandosów celem anihilacji bunowników. Eosapiens Odkryta na przed wiekami na Styksie rasa inteligentnych obcych.Zaawansowaniem odpowiadają homo erectusowi jednak są wielokrotnie silniejsze od ludzi.Żyją w specjalnych "rezerwatach" gdyż są niechętnie nastawione do ludzi.Od niedawna zauważono ze część z nich powoli przekonuje się do ludzkich sąsiadów/okupantów przez co kilku naukowców pragnie przeprowadzić na nich swoisty ewolucyjny "push".Mimo takiej a nie innej sytuacji są traktowani jako niemal pełnoprawni członkowie wspólnoty planetarnej ze względu na planowane użycie ich w armii jako doskonałych zwiadowców. Kilik'kch Rozumne insektoidy z Baal'a.Od 100 lat objęte programem akceleracji ewolucji przez co obecnie są na etapie skokowego uprzemysławiania własnych enklaw na planecie(a mówimy tu o przeskoku od pary do energetyki jądrowej).Mimo stosunkowo trudnej komunikacji(co załatwiły dopiero laryngofony z wbudowanymi translatorami) widać u nich wielką chęć dołączenia do reszty zaawansowanych ras.Póki co pozwala im się pracować w ludzkich fabrykach lub służyć jako Auxiliares w Armii.Ich ciekawą cechą fizjologiczną jest zdolność do błyskawicznego przystosowywania do zmiennych warunków na różnych planetach. Są przykładowo w stanie wyhodować sobie skrzydła, mocniejszy egzoszkielet. dodatkowa parę oczu itp. przez co w planach jest projekt dołączania grupki Kilik'kchów do załóg kolonizacyjnych.Obecnie na wielu globach te rozumne insekty mieszkają w sąsiedztwie zarówno ras ludzkich jak i Ol'arhan. Geografia Jak wspomniałem wcześniej państwo to zajmuje 150 planet.82 z nich to planety niemal bliźniacze z Ziemia.25 z nich to super-ziemie typu oceanicznego, 30 to księżyce typu Blue(terrapodobne).Resztę stanowią kolonie w podziemiach martwych globów lub księżyców. Z tej gromady warte opisania jest kilka z nich jako że są one "stolicami" tego państwa. Planeta typ ziemskiego przypominająca nieco Marsa.Mimo aktywnej tektoniki, mocnego pola magnetycznego i całkiem bujnego życia na powierzchni jest stosunkowo sucha i ma niższą od ziemskiej grawitację. Centrum przemysłu stoczniowego i lotniczego. Planeta wielkości Wenus orbitująca koło czerwonego karła.Ze względu na bliskość gwiazdy cały czas zwrócona w jedną stronę co powoduje że połowa to tropikalny raj a połowa to lodowe pustkowie.Posiada największe złoża piezo jakie mogą znajdować się na planecie nie będąc szkodliwe dla biosfery. Bastet to klon Ziemi będący swoistą Doliną Krzemową dla całego państwa.Nazywana planeta tysiąca mórz.Glob ten terra-formowali jeszcze antyczni Deferensi przez co wykształciła się niezwykła różnorodność form życia.Istnieją tu głównie kampusy uniwersytetów oraz zaawansowane laboratoria. Perła w koronie Svaroga. Lazurowe morza, zielone kontynenty i zaskakująco łagodny klimat spowodował że kolonia ta rozwijała się szybko i dziś po tysiącach lat jest głównym ośrodkiem władzy w federacji.Mimo faktu zlokalizowania na niej sporej ilości fabryk, nie mówią o olbrzymiej 10 miliardowej populacji sama planeta dalej jest zielonym rajem. Jednak z najrówniejszych planet w tym dominium.Oprócz niewysokich gór pokrytych lodowcami na biegunach powierzchnia jest tylko lekko pofalowana.Dodatkowo morza są na niej stosunkowo małe i nie połączone co powoduje ze na całej planecie panuje łagodny klimat.Cała planeta pokryta jest uprawami na terenie których istnieją niewielkie lasy lub spore miasta składające się ze strzelistych wieżowców. Styks i jego sąsiad bliźniak Baal są dwiema pustynnymi planetami których wyróżniająca cechą jest fakt iż na każdej z nich wytworzyło się inteligentne życie. Na Styksie są to Eosapiens a na Baalu Kilik'chowie. Dodatkowo na obu planetach spotkać można rudy(o wyjątkowej wręcz czystości) rzadkich substancji.Oba globy mają stosunkowo niską populację głównie ze względu na ekstremalne temperatury(40-50 stopni w dzień i -30-40 w nocy), potężne burze pyłowe i wrogą faunę.Wojska pochodzące z tych globów są mocno wyspecjalizowane w walkach na terenach pustynnych i ich głównymi atutami są mobilność i znajomość środowiska. Ciekawostką jest fakt że niegdyś glob ten był niemal tak samo suchy jak Styks.Jednak w czasach Ultima Cadite, gdy ludzkość skupiona była na walce na orbitę tego globu dotarło kilka dużych lodowych asteroid które to przez setki lat, topiąc się w wyniku tarcia z atmosferą, zrzuciły niewyobrażalne ilości wody na powierzchnię.Spowodowało to że dziś jedynie niegdysiejsze wierzchołki najwyższych gór tworzą niewielkie wyspy a reszta globu pokryta jest potężnym wszechoceanem.Część ludzi żyje na naturalnych lądach choć znaczna większość wybrała życia na pokładach pływających sztucznych wysp lub w zlokalizowanych na zboczach dawnych gór podwodnych miastach.Większość tutejszych ludzi jest zmodyfikowana genetycznie i posiada skrzela i błony pławne co umożliwia im łatwiejsze życie na tym zatopionym globie. Bestiariusz Pustynie Jeden z popularniejszych,latających wszystkożerców żyjący na większości planet dominium Deferens Scientam. Żyje zwykle na terenach suchych w niewielkich koloniach.Jego przodkowie są skutkiem eksperymentu mającego odtworzyć pterozaury a które uciekły z laboratorium i jako pasażer na gapę rozsiały się po wszystkich terenach dawnego imperium przez co są jednymi z popularniejszych stworów w Galaktyce. Nocny drapieżnik występujący na 2-óch światach Deferens Scientam. Oba te globy są pustynnymi księżycami w sąsiadujących systemach gwiezdnych.O ile na pierwszym znalazł się za sprawa testów broni biologicznej to na drugi dotarł przez przypadek i znacznie przetrzebił tamtejszą biosferę.Uważany za szkodnika i niezwykle groźny jest ściśle monitorowany i tępiony w razie odkrycia najmniejszej ich populacji. Ciekawy gatunek powstały z zachowanego przez antycznych Deferensów DNA gadów ssakokształtnych.Podczas etapu intensywnych zbrojeń odkryto że eksperymentalne okazy ekstremalnie ulepszonych potomków tych zwierząt idealnie wypadają jako towarzysze żołnierzy. Od tamtego czasu minęły setki lat i dziś oprócz bycia pupilem dzisiejszych Deferensów jest również groźnym drapieżnikiem grasującym na wielu pustyniach tego dominium. Ciekawe zwierze odkryte przed wiekami na Styksie.Te zbliżone zachowaniem i rolą w ekosystemie do antylop gnu istoty szybko stały się hitem eksportowym ze względu na podatność na oswajanie i szerokie zastosowania.Zwierzę to może całymi tygodniami bez wody i jedzenia wędrować nawet ze sporym ładunkiem po pustyniach co spowodowało ze idealnie wypełnia rolę zwierzęcia jucznego kolonistów. Jeden ze szczytowych drapieżników Styksu oraz pupil Eosapiens. Poluje w stadach podobnie do wilków i swoją szybkością,wytrzymałościowa i siłą są w stanie upolować nawet największe zwierzęta.Zwleczono go na wiele globów gdyż jest podatny na oswajanie i w zachowaniach przypomina nieci psa. Potomek kilku ziemskich zwierząt powstały jaki idealny gatunek możliwy do hodowli w pustynnych warunkach. Eopie są wielkości lamy i nadają się zaledwie na zwierzęta juczne.Mimo ssaczego pochodzenia znosi jaja.Jego mięso jest jednym z najczęściej spotykanych a jego jaja są podstawą kilku regionalnych kuchni. Drapieżnik ze Styksu wielkości T-rexa. Jest jednym ze szczytowych drapieżników tej planety wyspecjalizowanych w stadnych atakach na największe tamtejsze istoty.Jego jaja są wyjątkowo cenne ze względu na zawartość koktajlu substancji odmładzających. Olbrzymi latający dzięki wykorzystaniu naturalnego napędu odrzutowego jest kolejnym z głównych drapieżników Stytksu. Wielkością dorównuje małemu samolotowi i poluje na wszystko co jest w stanie oderwać od ziemi i podrzucając zjeść w powietrzu- śmiertelnie groźny dla ludzi. Cursoribus jest potomkiem istot wyhodowanych przez Izydę dla jej wojsk mających pełnić rolę "ulepszonych" psów.O ile baza dla tego stworzenia był pies podobny do charta to modyfikacje i serię kuracji z użyciem obcego DNA zmieniło je nie do poznania.Te istoty o 3 parach kończyn(na 2 parach biega, 1 para ze względu na budowę służy wyłącznie do ataku), mocnym umięśnionym ogonem o biczowatym kształcie i silnych szczękach jest idealnym stworem dla wojska(dla Policji jest zbyt dobrze uzbrojony).Wielkie ilości tych zwierząt po Ultimum Cadite pozostały na większości planet dawnego imperium i dziś niejedna wyprawa badawcza która dotarła do dawno opuszczonego globu musiała odganiać zdziczałych potomków tego stworzenia. Na Baalu ewolucja doprowadziła przed wiekami do wytworzenia bardzo ciekawego lokalnego odpowiednika antylopy- Gyrosprintera. Ciekawą cechą tego stworzenia jest fakt iż posiada ono tylko 1 parą kończyn.Przednia i tylna kończyna to tak właściwie 4 kończyny zrośnięte w wyniku ewolucji jednak ten pozornie dziwny układ sprawił że stworzenia te są niezwykle szybkie i nadnaturalnie zwrotne.Ze względu na ciekawską naturę i dosyć łagodne usposobienie Deferensi szybko zauważyli że stworzenie to to idealny i niezwykle tani wierzchowiec dla zwiadowców i kolonistów.Jest to zwierze żyworodne o mechanizmie karmienia młodych zaskakująco podobnym do ssaków(mimo że są obcym), często są hodowane dla delikatnego mięsa i wyjątkowo mocnej skóry. Pustynny, pokryty setkami kopalni księżyc Eron mimo pozornej jałowości jest miejscem występowania jednego z najupierdliwszych stworzeń w całym dominium Deferens Scientam. Spideranty są insektoidalnym,autochtonicznym gatunkiem żyjącym w sporych stadach które na zasadzie chordy mrówek widzialnymi wręcz z orbity pasami pustoszą swój glob.O ile do czasów kolonizacji ich szlaki w szybkim tempie zarastały od nowa lokalną roślinnością i zapełniały zwierzętami to po wybudowaniu setek o ile nie tysięcy kopalń odkrywkowych Unobtanium ich porozbijane roje szybko odbudowały swój potencjał pustosząc niemal 80% planety. Dziś jeszcze bardziej jałowy glob i jego nowi mieszkańcy codziennie walczą z tysiącami wygłodniałych stworzeń które już kilka razy przebiły się przez zabezpieczenia osiedli mieszkalnym doszczętnie je niszcząc i zjadając wszystko co żywe. Varactyle są mieszkańcami księżyca Theorion (księżyc jest wielkości Marsa) podobnymi nieco do ziemskich dinozaurów.Żyją one w górach polując na tamtejsze odpowiedniki kozic górskich a po kolonizacji również na Littolarope'y, Eopie'y i Gyrosprintery zwleczone przez kolonistów.Mimo bycia drapieżnikiem stosunkowo dobrze nadaje się do oswajania, lokalni myśliwi uważają go również za trudne do zdobycia trofeum. Lasy Stworzenia te są potomkami wczesnych ras psów wypuszczonych na wielu skolonizowanych przez Deferensów globach.Technicznie jest to wiec wilk który po setkach lat życia w obcym środowisku zmienił się dostosowując do nowych warunków.Zdolny jest co ciekawe do krzyżowania się ze "zwykłymi" pasami i wilkami w wyniku czego powstaje płodne potomstwo.Zwykle są pupilami Deferensów a największe osobniki służą w większości służb mundurowych. Varreny powstały sztucznie jako krzyżówka Jackalla i (prawdopodobnie) jakiegoś ziemskiego dinozaura z rodziny Terapodów(podobnego do Velociraptora).Początkowo te inteligentne drapieżniki o twardej skórze i instynkcie mordercy były uważane za doskonałego następcę Jackalli. Jednak szybko okazało się że Varreny zdolne są również do niewytłumaczalnych ataków na opiekunów lub sojuszników. Dziś są stosunkowo rzadko wykorzystywane za to ich zdziczałe populacje występują na większości globów polując w lasach i górach. W kategorii wagowej zbliżonej do wilka Thanatory są niekwestionowanymi liderami.Wielkość wilka,potężne mięśnie wzmacniane naturalnym włóknem węglowym, 3 pary kończyn zakończonym szponami no i egzoszkielet zawierającym m.in tlenek boru.tlenek tytanu i włókno węglowe.Stworzenia te są jednymi z czołowych drapieżników tej części wszechświata i jednym z głównych powodów tego że na rodzimej dla nich Pandorze każde osiedle ludzkie wygląda jak twierdza chroniona systemami CKM-ów,miotaczy sonicznych i mikrofalowych.Spora liczba Thanatorów powstała z pobranego DNA w wojskowych laboratoriach gdzie wszczepiono im chipy sterujące tworząc tzw.Cyber-killer które dołączane są do akcji podczas najcięższych walk- do tej pory chip nie zawiódł jednak gdyby do tego doszło oszalały Thanator stałby się większym zagrożeniem niż atakujące wojska. W dawnych czasach zapomniany już nieco Deferens o imieniu Hefajstos postanowił stworzyć bestie które w zamyśle miały strzec jego posiadłości.Z niewiadomych przyczyn wybrał do tego celu drapieżne dinozaury.Ich DNA zmieszane i poddane ulepszeniom sprawiło ze w komorach rozwojowych szybko pojawiły się potwory które po jakimś czasie osiągnęły długości kilkunastu metrów, pokryły się przerażającymi wyroślami kostnymi i zostały poddane operacji wszczepienia czipów kontrolujących.Bestie te były tak skuteczne że szybko trafiły w ręce wielu tradycjonalistów i podczas wojny ich z modernistami bestie te nie raz łamały defensywę modernistów.Jednak gdy wojna się skończyła Deferensi odkryli że w bazach wojskowych wciąż znajduje się tysiące zbiorników hibernacyjnych z gotowymi do wszczepu bestiami.Baal zdecydował wypuścić je do środowiska co spowodowało że szybko stawały się drapieżnikami szczytowymi planety.W czasach dzisiejszych stworzenia te żyją na kilku światach a ich sztucznie utrzymywane populacje na kilku innych wykorzystywane są do walk gladiatorskich. Rodzimy drapieżnik Aureli sprowadzony również na Gorgonę.Jest budową zbliżony do ptaków choć jego skóra pokryta jest rodzajem gęstego futra.Zdolny jest do życia zarówno w puszczach Aureli jak i na skraju jej lodowej strony. Jajożyworodny i żyjący w stadach. Nie nadaje się do wykorzystania w gospodarce na skalę przemysłową(nie rozmnaża się w niewoli i ma trudne do sztucznej hodowli DNA) choć jego futro służy czasami do wyrobu luksusowych ubrań zimowych. Jak widać na obrazku w porównaniu z Arrowtongu'em zwierze to jest gigantem.Stosunkowo słaba grawitacja rodzimego Styksu i zaskakująco niska gęstość ciał tych olbrzymów warunkuje ich możliwość istnienia. Zwierzęta te co ciekawe odżywiają się na 2 sposoby.Pierwszym jest anihilacja napotkanych lasów na Styksie(zresztą dosyć nielicznych) a drugą jest życie w symbiozie z pewnym gatunkiem drzew porastających ich plecy.Gatunek ten jest wyjątkowo nieliczny i stosunkowo mało płodny jak na gatunek nie opiekujący się młodymi.Żyje około 300-500 lat, dorosłość osiągając w wieku 100-120 lat.Stosunkowo niegroźny choć trudno go bez zabijania/okaleczenia odgonić od ludzkich siedzib. Roślinożerca stadny pochodzący z tropikalnego piekła Pandory.Stosunkowo spokojny i mający potencjał do oswajania co skutkuje jego występowaniem na wielu globach.Sam stwór jest wielkości nosorożca czarnego i ze względu na szybki przyrost masy mięśniowej jest idealnym zamiennikiem bydła. Kolejna bestia z Pandory która jest swoistym hitem eksportowym.Stwory te z wyglądu nieco podobne do ziemskich nosorożców jednak wielkości słoni afrykańskich są drugim często hodowanym gatunkiem pochodzącym z tego tropikalnego, obcego piekła.Stosunkowo łagodny i powolny "uzupełnia" niejako Hammerhead'a w roli "bydła" jednak wymaga nieco więcej przestrzeni. Tapirusy mimo nazwy zbieżnej z ziemskim gatunkiem są roślinożercami pochodzącymi podobnie jak 2 poprzednie z Pandory.Zwierze to jest wielkości dzika dlatego by przetrwać wykształciło zaskakująco wysoki poziom rozrodczości i ekstremalnie szybkie dojrzewanie.Zwierzęta te szybko zauważono dlatego dziś niemal wyparły pochodzące z Ziemi świnie i stały się podstawowym źródłem "wieprzowiny" dla Deferensów. Rodzimy "roślinożerca" Aurelii.Zachowaniem przypomina nieco bobra.Liczny i raczej nieprzydatny w gospodarce za to idealnie spełnia się w roli szkodnika i celu treningowego dla najmłodszych myśliwych.Odnotowano jego występowanie w kanałach pod 80%miast w Federacji Deferens Scientam. Mimo iż przypominają ziemskie rośliny StingerFansy są dowodem na to iz ewolucja niekiedy może ostro "namieszać" w ludzkich pojęciach co jest czym.Roślinny wygląd,posiadanie odpowiedników serc,narządów wewnętrznych a nawet zdolności do przemieszczania się kojarzony raczej ze zwierzętami a do tego typowo grzybowa budowa komórek. Tworzą one ruchome lasy na terenie Aurelii w których upiorna ciszę przerywa tylko miarowe bicie setek "serc" tych istot. Wodne Eurony są to morskie potwory grasujące na wielu planetach w federacji. Wielkością dorównują małym statkom(na planetach oceanicznych spotyka się dużo większe okazy).ich metoda polowania polega na owinięciu ofiary mackami i rozszarpaniu/połknięciu go.Stosunkowo trudno określić pochodzenie tych istot jednak podejrzewa się że są rozsianym przez Deferensów stworem odnalezionym w pod-lodowym oceanie na księżycu Jowisza Europie. Te potworne drapieżniki są zmorą mieszkańców Thanatosa. Ich pochodzenie jest ciekawe gdyż zakłada się że są hybryda Pożeraczy(broni biologicznej) z drapieżnymi skorupiakami co zaowocowało powstanie stworów zdolnych atakować nawet podwodne instalacje na Thanatosie i mniejsze statki.Ze względu na niezwykłe DNA krążą plotki że odnaleziono te istoty przystosowane do życia na powierzchni. W przeciwieństwie do reszty stworów z tej listy drapieżniki te polują na brzegach małych mórz i nielicznych jezior i rzek na Baalu. Dwunożne,silne,zwinne i wyposażone w 2 pary oczu(jedne na łbie drugie na "ogonie") są niewiarygodnie sprawnymi myśliwymi.Do tego kolec na ogonie dział na zasadzie strzykawki zdolnej w ułamku sekundy zaaplikować koktajl toksyn o najróżniejszym działaniu. Technologia Surowce Jest to wyjątkowo rzadki i obłędnie drogi surowiec który w Galaktyce jest wydobywany tylko przez Deferensów(zarówno ludzi jak i ol'arhan) którzy mają odpowiednio zaawansowane technologie ochronne.Powodem stosowania wyrafinowanych tarcz,pancerzy i robotów kontrolowanych przez WI jest fakt iż najlepsze złoża zlokalizowane są w okolicach pulsarów.Wśród(czysto) ludzkich dominiów tylko Monarchowie odkryli względnie niedawno ten pierwiastek reszta uważa go za mityczny elementem technologi Starożytnych.Oprócz ciał niebieskich orbitujących wokół pulsarów złoża tego pierwiastka spotykane są na pojedynczych asteroidach rzadziej księżycach.Stanowi on podstawę napędu tunelowego oraz antygrawitacyjnego, używa się go również do produkcji wielu super materiałów,ogniw energetycznych i wielu wielu innych.Pozwala on na manipulowanie czarną energią i materią przy udziale prądu elektrycznego. Postawą energetyki zaawansowanych cywilizacji jest właśnie ten izotop helu.Wyjątkowo popularny w kosmosie materiał którego używa się zarówno do napędzania statków kosmicznych jak i produkcji ogniw energetycznych.Najlepsze "złoża" tego pierwiastka to atmosfery gazowych gigantów jednak wydobywanie go z regolitu jest równie popularną metodą. W XXI wieku słusznie uważano że materiał ten będzie podstawą podróży kosmicznych i energetyki. Deferensi już od starożytności (tej ludzkiej) używali tego materiału produkując go dzięki zastosowaniu piezo przy użyciu helu-3.Po dodaniu minimalnych ilości antymaterii do termo-reaktora napędowego na hel-3 pozwala osiągnąć prędkość równą 70% prędkości światła w kilka chwil oraz dzięki produkcji olbrzymiej ilości energii zagiąć czasoprzestrzeń co skutkuje napędem FTL klasy 14(14 razy szybciej od światła co przy napędzie tunelowym umożliwiającym niemal teleportację statków z punkt A do B nie wygląda już tak imponująco). Naquadah jest ciekawym surowcem energetycznym wydobywanym najczęściej z asteroid.Jest on doskonałym źródłem dosyć czystej energii(mimo że jego stosowanie przypomina uran czy pluton) a do tego tańszym niż hel-3(jakieś 10-11 razy czyli obecnie to niemal odpowiednik węgla).Jego pokłady na Ziemi wyczerpano przed wiekami jednak Deferensi odkryli że wokół ich teraźniejszych planet są całe pasy naquadachowych asteroid co spowodowało ze ogniwa naquadachowe są tym czym dziś dla nas baterie alkaliczne.Materiał ten z racji nieregularnego występowania we Wszechświecie używany jest przez zaledwie kilka cywilizacji na rożnych etapach rozwoju. Krystaliczny nadprzewodnik który swoje właściwości zachowuje od temperatury zera absolutnego do 1516°C.W XXI wieku za ten materiał ludzkość oddałaby wszystko dziś jest to materiał wyjątkowo przydatny i do tego zapewniający właścicielom kopalni/statków wydobywczych olbrzymie zyski-mówi się nawet o unobtaniowych szejkach.Wydobywany jest na głównie na księżycach i asteroidach.Na globach jest to surowiec wyjątkowo rzadki choć złoza na krańcach Układu Słonecznego do dziś uważane są za jedne z bardziej istotnych Ten super-wytrzymały metaliczny materiał powstaje w warunkach zbliżonych do piezo.Mimo że jest on wyjątkowo gesty wagowo zbliżony jest do tytanu(zawiera piezo czyli jest czymś w rodzaju naturalnego "stopu").Służy do wzmacniania stopów wykorzystywanych w budowie statków jak i szkieletów mego-konstrukcji. Dużo częstszy od piezo gdyż może powstawać również w pobliżu niektórych typów gwiazd jednak jest on materiałem bardzo cennym i trudnym w wydobyciu. Technologie Górnictwo kosmiczne jest na tyle popularną technologią w 4 tyciącleciu że jego umieszczenie w zestawieniu szczytowych osiągnięć niemal najpotężniejszej cywilizacji wydaje się dziwne.Jednak Deferensi są jedyna cywilizacją której technologie górnicze pozwalają na eksploatację surowców wokół pulsarów co daje im dostęp do materiałów i pierwiastków niedostępnych nigdzie indziej. Ten dział techniki u Deferensów osiągnął szczyty rozwoju.Już starożytni Deferensi byli do tego stopnia zmodyfikowani przez nanotechnologię że niemal byli czymś w rodzaju "roju" nanitów kontaktujących się za pomocą efektu masy i splątania kwantowego.W czasach obecnych DNA Nefilimów jest w zasadzie naturalnym połączeniem biologi i syntetyki co owocuje ich niezwykłymi zdolnościami.Oprócz tego nanity(podobnie jak u Monarchów) są składnikami wielu materiałów,leków a nawet niektórych głowic bojowych.Zaawansowanie tej technologi jest szacunkowo 5 razy większe niż u Monarchów. Dzięki nanotechnologie Deferensi stali się mistrzami w biotechnologi. Już ich antyczni przodkowie byli mistrzami odtwarzania i tworzenia istot żywych, genetycznych progresji wybranych gatunków(np.ludzie) jak i tworzenia broni biologicznej będącej grupą zwierzeto-podobnych istot kierowanych wspólną świadomością zdolnych dzięki bio-nanitom do tworzenia statków międzygwiezdnych. Dzięki efektowi masy i temu napędowi pojazdy Deferensów mogą dokonywać sprawnych i niezwykłych manewrów.Oprócz tego napęd ten jest podstawa wind kosmicznych oraz systemów manewrowych statków.W dawnych czasach w oparciu o niego budowano pojazdy o kształcie dysków które to przetrwały w ludzkich mitach jako "świetliste rydwany bogów". Napęd tunelowy jest ostateczną formą tego czym może stać się napęd pod przestrzenny.Technologia ta wierci tunel w czasoprzestrzeni o parametrach umożliwiających w kilka sekund przebyć niewyobrażalne niemal ilości lat świetlnych. Spekuluje się czy dzięki temu napędowi Deferensi nie założyli przyczółków w kilku sąsiednich galaktykach.Monarszy napęd podprzestrzenny w porównaniu do tego jest zaledwie cieniem. Deferensi od czasów przybycia na Ziemię(jak i Palaven) przed wiekami rozkochali się w budowie megalitycznych konstrukcji. Również po Ultima Cadite na fali odbudowy zaczęły powstawać niezwykłe miasta pełne wielokilometrowych wieżowców o niezwykłych,pięknych kształtach.Do tej kategorii zalicza się również doskonale zaplanowane miasta,bazy na obcych globach czy też sfery Dysona czy orbitalne fabryki.Najlepszym przejawem megainzynierii są swiatostaki będące arkami i gwarantami istnienia cywilizacji. O ile większość cywilizacji po osiągnięciu etapu kosmicznego zabiera się za terraforming to Deferensi opanowali tę technologię w niespotykanym stopniu a do tego nauczyli się za pomocą zbliżonych technik kontrolować klimat i skład atmosfery zamieszkałych planet.W przypadku Deferensów stworzenie atmosfery wraz z zaprojektowaniem biosfery trwa około 80-100 lat-przykładowo planetę bliźniaczą z Marsem udało się im zazielenić i ożywić w rekordowe 60 lat-w tym czasie ze słonego pustkowia zmienili ją w pokryta lasami i dziewiczymi(niemal) puszczami raj chroniony orbitalnymi satelitami generującymi sztuczną magnetosferę(niemal bliźniaczą z tą która w antycznych czasach chroniła Marsa). Statki kosmiczne Jest to klasa olbrzymich i mocno uzbrojonych statków pełniących dwojaka funkcję. Pierwszą z nich jest bycie opancerzonymi i uzbrojonymi przetrwalnikami cywilizacji. Jest to kontynuacja tradycji zapoczątkowanych przez najdawniejszych z Deferensów którzy ocaleli wyłącznie dzięki podobnym konstrukcjom. Druga rolą jest bycie olbrzymimi kosmicznymi miastami i centrami przemysłu i nauki co pozwala Deferensom na wykorzystywanie ich w roli mobilnych centrów logistycznych. Ares'y są drugimi największymi okrętami we flocie tego Dominium. Mimo że wielkością przewyższają pancerniki a pancerzem im dorównują to są wyposażone jedynie w uzbrojenie do wali z myśliwcami i fregatami. Prawdziwą siłą tej klasy są skrzydła myśliwców przenoszonych na pokładach. Okręty nazwane od Deferensa który zasłynął wieloma podbojami dumnie sławią jego imię na kosmicznych polach bitew. Mimo że mniejsze od nieco podobnych Huzarów od Monarchów ich pokłady najeżone działami Thanix i systemami dział burtowych są o wiele potężniejsze. Okręty tego typu tworzą trzony poszczególnych flot gdzie pełnią rolę ciężkiego wsparcia i swoistego straszaka dla innych zaawansowanych dominiów. Podstawowa jednostka flot Deferensów. Zrównoważenie uzbrojenia i uzbrojenia plus podatność na modyfikacje i modularna budowa sprawiają że marzeniem większości kapitanów jest dowodzenie właśnie tym typem okrętu. Regularnie patrolują one obrzeża terenów dominium jak i biorą udział w walkach z "pirackimi" flotami infiltrującymi tereny kontroli. Lug jest wyspecjalizowana jednostką służącą zarówno jako wsparcie dla krążowników jak i okręt dalekiego zwiadu.By dowodzić tak zaawansowanym okrętem wymagany jest oprócz stopnia komandora jest posiadanie odpowiedniego doświadczenia bojowego. Również wymagane jest przynależenie do od Homo Superior do Nefilimi (bądź bycie Ol'arhaniniem) Broń w reed. Działa obrony planetarnej Broń ta idealnie sprawdza się przeciwko mniejszym jednostkom wroga.Całe baterie tego typu uzbrojenia montowane są na powierzchni planet, stacjach orbitalnych i księżycach. Jest bronią bardzo tanią w produkcji i utrzymaniu co skutkuje że nawet na najbiedniejszej koloni na największych rubieżach Federacji Deferens Scientam spotkasz zaskakująco skuteczny system obronny zbudowany w oparciu o te działa. Kolejne z dosyć często spotykanych dział planetarnych.Skuteczne nawet przeciwko cięższym statkom a do tego wyposażone w system samoobrony(2 baterie rakiet p-lot i p-rakiet).W przeciwieństwie do dział laserowych wymaga dostaw amunicji co powoduje iż najczęściej działa te montuje się w pobliżu baz zaopatrujących je w pociski. Najpotężniejszy rodzaj dział obronnych. Dosyć drogi w budowie i utrzymaniu za to odwdzięczający się siłą ognia zdolną jednym strzałem wyłączyć z walki krążownik.Spotkać tego typu sprzęt można na tych bogatszych koloniach gdzie jego baterie montuje się wokół miast w których znajduje się coś ważnego. Olbrzymie pojazdy gąsienicowe wyposażone w baterie rakiety ziemia-bliski kosmos stanowią "mobilną" linię obrony planetarnej.Pojazdy te nie są co prawda szybkie(zaledwie 30 km/h) jednak fakt że ważą setki ton i przenoszą rakiety o długości 200 metrów zdolne sięgnąć cele na odległość porównywalna z odległością dzieląca Ziemię z Jowiszem.Względnie popularne i stosunkowo tanie jednak zdolne "tylko" do walki z większymi obiektami.Kierowane są zwykle przez ogólnoplanterny system obrony planetarnej na zasadzie drona jednak posiada możliwość kierowania za pomocą tradycyjnego wolanta.By zasilić tak potworne maszyny konieczne jest stosowanie podwójnego reaktora naquada lub sporego ogniwa fuzyjnego. Wojsko w reed. Pojazdy w reed. Ciekawostki Jak widać będzie to naprawdę spory projekt na który gromadziłem już od bardzo dawna materiały.Dominium to powstanie w oparciu o hipotezę Starożytnych Kosmitów, uniwersum Stargate,Mass Effect oraz moje własne pomysły. Kategoria:Dominia